Tipe Ku
by Shacchin
Summary: Tiba-tiba si kuning,KISE menjadi 'kepo' akan tipe gadis idaman para anggota Kiseki No Sedai.


_**Author : **____**  
><strong>__**Genre : **__**humor, parody**__**  
><strong>__**Disclaimer : **__**seluruh character **__**Ku**__**ro**__**ko**____**No**____**Ba**__**su**__**ke **__**milik **__**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**__**, Shacchin hanya meminjamnya. Fanfic ini mungkin mengandung Typo, agak OOC—tapi sepertinya tidak juga*plak—. Tipe seluruh anggota **__**Ki**__**se**__**ki**____**No**____**Se**__**dai **__**itu benar loh, seperti yang dilansir dalam sebuah situs resmi **__**Ku**__**ro**__**ko**____**No**____**Ba**__**su**__**ke**__**—lupa nama situs—.**_

_**Summary : **__**Tiba-tiba si kuning,**__**KISE **__**menjadi 'kepo' akan tipe gadis idaman para anggota **__**Ki**__**se**__**ki**____**No**____**Se**__**dai**__**. /summary gaje -_-**_

_**Selamat **__**Membaca,**__**minna!**_

_**Tipe Ku?**_

"Ne! ne! Akashicchi! Tipe gadis mu seperti apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang_Kise Ryouta__._ Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat anggota _Ki__se__ki__No__Se__dai_yang juga kebetulan sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panas di _mansion _Akashi pun terdiam, nampaknya mereka juga penasaran.

Tanpa berpikir lama _Akashi Seijuuro_menjawab, "gadis yang bermartabat dan bertalenta" ucapnya. Kemudian menikmati minumannya_—ia sudah selesai sedari tadi mengerjakan tugasnya._

"Heehh, Akashicchi memang menyukai sesuatu yang 'sempurna', yah"kagum Kise dengan jawaban Akashi, sosok 'sempurna' seperti Akashi memang pantas bersanding dengan gadis bermartabat dan bertalenta.

Kemudian sosok bersurai kuning itu, melirik pada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu yang masih menikmati segelas jumbo vanilla milkshake.

"apa?", tentu saja _Kuroko Tetsuya_yang dipandangi oleh Kise pun merasa terganggu.

"bagaimana denganmu,Kurokocchi?". Ah, ternyata Kise juga penasaran dengan_ tipe _Kuroko rupanya.

"hmm…."Kuroko menaruh vanilla milkshake-nya, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Gadis yang sopan dan ramah, Kise-kun"jawab Kuroko, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan meminum vanilla milkshake nya.

"oh, tipe keIbu-an yah"gumam Kise, kemudian ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kuroko sambil berkedip, membuat Kuroko hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"kalau aku gadis yang berdada besar serta memiliki tubuh yang indah", _Aomine_ _Daiki_ yang belum ditanya olehKise, langsung nyerocos duluan.

"aku tidak bertanya pada Minecchi, lagian kami semua tahu bagaimana tipe Minecchi"ujar Kise sambil memewekkan lidahnya.

"teme—"Aomine yang merasa sedikit _tersakiti_ langsung melempar buku cetak yang tebal itu tepat di wajah tampan Kise, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"_hidoii-ssu!_"rintih Kise dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Akashi yang _tak suka_ melihat pemandangan itu langsung melirik Kise. Sontak Kise yang merasa di tatap oleh Kaptennya langsung menghentikan pose wajah _kawaii_ nya.

"ugh, kalau begitu…. Bagaimana dengan mu, Midorimacchi?"Kise akhirnya beralih pada sosok _Midorima Shintaro_yang tengah serius sedari tadi.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"jawab Midorima dengan ketus membuat Kise nge_Jleb_.

"_hidoii-ssu_"ucap Kise sambil meremas bajunya. Akashi yang juga melihat gelagat Kise yang cukup _tersakiti_ mungkin merasa kasihan sehingga ia harus memaksa Midorima.

"beritahu saja,Shintaro. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana tipe mu"ujar Akashi, oh ternyata itu alasannya. Kise pun merasa senang mendapat dukungan, meski kenyataannya tidak.

"haah", kalau Akashi yang bilang sih Midorima harus berbuat apa lagi?.

"baiklah, Aku menyukai gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku". Mendengar jawaban Midorima, sukses membuat Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sontak membuat yang lainnya kaget, padahal tak ada yang lucu. Dan tentunya membuat Midorima kesal.

_Dug'_

Midorima langsung melempar tempat pensilnya ke arah Kise, sukses membenjoli kepala Kise, membuat pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya dan menahan air mata.

"_hidoii-ssu,_Midorimacchi!"omel Kise, seakan dirinya tidak bersalah. "memangnya kenapa bisa kau tertawa,huh?!"ucap Midorima dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"eh, itu—"Kise langsung melirikkan matanya, kemudian menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal. "itu—habisnya tipe Midorimacchi itu lucu. Midorimacchi itu suka cewek yang tua yah? Hahaha—"

Sebuah gunting melesat di depan mulut Kise. Sukses membuat tubuh Kise memutih karena bergidik ngeri. Itu pasti ulah Akashi!.

"jangan menertawakan orang lain,Ryouta" lihat kan? Akashi yang melempar gunting itu.

"cih, dasar"Midorima merasa beruntung tidak mengotori tangannya dengan menghajar Kise sesuka hati.

"ka-kalau begitu yang terakhir… bagaimana dengan mu Murasakicchi?"Kise dengan takut-takut beralih pada _Murasakibara Atsushi_ yang masih asik memakan snack nya sedari tadi.

"ung? _Krauks… krauks… krauks… _Aku suka gadis yang tinggi _krauks… krauks… krauks… _Tapi tidak lebih tinggi dariku tentunya"jawab Murasakibara.

"Buahahahahhahha! Kalau lebih tinggi dari Murasakicchi maka lebih baik kamu pindah ke anime Att*ck On T*tan saja!"gurauan Kise itu membuat Murasakibara _tersinggung._

_Buagh'_

Murasakibara dengan kesalnya meninju perut Kise, tentu saja Kise yang ramping begitu sukses dibuat pingsan oleh kekuatan maut Murasakibara.

"hahaha,rasakan itu Kise!"ledek Aomine.

"hah"Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagipula itu salah Kise karena menertawakan Murasakibara.

"rasakan itu_-nanodayo_"Midorima tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan licik meskipun sangat _tipis._

"Kise-kun orang yang bodoh". Ucap Kuroko tanpa rasa prihatin sedikitpun pada Kise.

"Ah,lalu bagaimana tipe mu, Kisechin?"Murasakibara tiba-tiba juga kepo. Tanpa pikir panjang yang lama Kise dengan bangga menjawab—

"gadis yang tidak mengikatku", dan jawaban itu sukses diabaikan oleh anggota lainnya. Sehingga _kokoro _Kise nge_Jleb._

Begitulah akhir dari kisah keKepo-an Kise mengenai tipe gadis anggota _Ki__se__ki__No__Se__dai_.

.

.

.

Review-nya?'3')a


End file.
